


What's Your Worst?

by viviegirl05



Series: Drinking Games [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: “Unconventional drinking game night!” Darcy announced in the quiet common room as all the Avengers lounged around reading and watching TV. They all looked up at her, startled.“Define unconventional,” Tony looked suspicious.“It’s called what’s your worst and I just made it up!” Darcy cried excitedly. “Here’s how it works: we pick a thing, like birthday or gift or whatever, and everyone tells what their worst one was and everyone takes a drink when they tell a story. Whoever wins the round by having the worst experience has to chug their entire drink.”***The Avengers and Darcy play yet another drinking game.





	What's Your Worst?

“Unconventional drinking game night!” Darcy announced in the quiet common room as all the Avengers lounged around reading and watching TV. They all looked up at her, startled.

“Define unconventional,” Tony looked suspicious.

“It’s called what’s your worst and I just made it up!” Darcy cried excitedly. “Here’s how it works: we pick a thing, like birthday or gift or whatever, and everyone tells what their worst one was and everyone takes a drink when they tell a story. Whoever wins the round by having the worst experience has to chug their entire drink.”

“Alright, I’m in,” Natasha shrugged agreeably.

“Me too,” Clint added, followed by the rest of the Avengers. They arranged themselves in a circle and everyone got a drink.

“Natasha, you go first since you were first to agree. Pick a topic!” Darcy announced.

“Ok, worst birthday. The first time I had to kill someone was on my 8th birthday,” Natasha drank.

“Wow that’s shitty. Clint you better be less depressing!” Darcy said.

“No pressure or anything. Once I had my birthday party at a bar and three different people puked on me. I didn’t know any of them,” Clint slurped from his gin and tonic.

“My boyfriend of five months took me to a clambake as a surprise. I’m allergic to shellfish, which I had told his repeatedly,” Peter sipped his drink.

“ME NOW! I woke up on my twenty-second birthday with severe pneumonia and had to be rushed to the hospital where I passed out getting a chest x-ray. My dad barely caught me in time to stop me from hitting my head on the table,” Darcy took a healthy gulp of her vodka cranberry.

“My girlfriend broke up with me at lunch and stuck me with the bill when she ran out right after telling me she was dumping me, then my sister tried to commit suicide by overdosing, so I spent all night in the hospital waiting to see if she would live,” Rhodey drank solemnly.

“Depressing. Mine is that Bucky took me to Coney Island and I threw up on the first ride and it ruined the whole day,” Steve broke the tension.

“My friend slammed my face into the cake from behind, but didn’t realize the candles were still lit and my mouth was open. A candle got lodged in my mouth and burned my throat, the wax made the it stick and when I came up I was choking on it and fell out of my chair and hit my head on the table, cutting myself and getting a concussion. I had to go to the ER coughing up blood and got 4 stitches,” Sam deadpanned.

“Wow that is a SHIT birthday present,” Darcy commiserated.

“My parents were killed on my birthday,” Wanda stated calmly as she drank.

“My parents literally forgot my birthday, it was like that movie _Sixteen Candles_ ,” Bucky smirked.

“Nice. Very classy,” Tony chuckled. “One year I was going to have a crazy party for my birthday, but the day before I got in a car crash and woke up in the morning unable to move thanks to whiplash. The party still happened without me.”

“NOICE!” Darcy yelled.

“What?” Steve looked confused.

“It means nice,” Darcy rolled her eyes. “We need to get you up to date on modern TV- we’re marathoning _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ this weekend. Everyone is welcome to come! Anyway now we vote! All for Natasha killing for the first time on her birthday, raise your hands!” Six hands went up and Natasha didn’t wait for anyone else, she just downed her drink.

“Ok, Clint, you pick the next one,” Darcy instructed.

“Alright...worst date! I once had a date tell me she had a fetish of me pooping on her chest,” Clint drank with a smug grin.

“Ew. I once went on a date with a guy studying mortuary science. He asked me how I felt about taking a cold bath before sex and then staying very still throughout,” Peter shuddered.

“That is unbelievably creepy,” Tony gave Peter a pointed look.

“I know, I didn’t sleep with him and never went out with him again,” Peter reassured.

“Good. I went to the zoo on a date, but he rushed my through the whole place so I couldn’t really see much of anything. Why, you ask? He had a hair appointment to get his tips frosted and he didn’t want to miss it,” Darcy said.

“Well that man is just a class act,” Rhodey nodded at Darcy. “I had a date put broken glass on her plate at the end of the meal and demanded we get our meal for free as compensation for the broken glass. I totally called her out on it and she got banned from the restaurant. There was no second date.”

“I recently had a date where she broke down and told me about an abortion she had when I asked how her day was,” Steve said. “I was a lot worse because I didn’t know what an abortion was and I asked her...it was...uncomfortable to say the least.”

“Wow that sucks. My last date told me she asked me out on a dare, but she couldn’t touch me because she was afraid of getting AIDS because I’m black,” Sam said.

“What the fuck,” Natasha scrunched up her face in disgust.

“Yeah, seriously, I’ve never even heard of that level of racism,” Darcy spat. “Moving on! Wanda!”

“My date spent the whole night talking about his ex, who he was clearly still in love with,” Wanda shrugged.

“Fun times. I had a date tell me her detailed plan to poison her boss. I kept waiting for her to say that she was joking, but she never did,” Bucky said.

“You better have reported that shit,” Tony told Bucky expectantly. At Bucky’s nod, Tony took his turn. “She lectured me about Christianity and me needing to read the bible the whole time. Probably had something to do with my reputation.”

“Ok, my turn. He was an hour late because he saw a tree that he absolutely HAD to meditate under,” Natasha stated, sipping her drink.

“Vote time!” Darcy called. After a round of voting it was determined that Sam’s racist date was the worst and he finished off his whiskey.

“Ok I get to pick this time!” Peter crowed. “Worst Christmas. I fell into a table when I ran to the tree Christmas morning and knocked out two baby teeth,” he drank.

“When I was nine I came down with the flu and had to spend the whole day upstairs alone while my family was downstairs laughing and having a good time,” Darcy bragged.

“I walked in on my parents in bad together when I was six. They had to give me ‘the talk,’” Rhodey grimaced.

“Nice,” Tony laughed.

“When I was seven the power company cut out electricity while my ma was making dinner, so we couldn’t cook it and basically had to cancel Christmas,” Steve looked sad.

“Depressing,” Sam said. “One year my grandma with dementia spent the whole day naked. She insisted she be the one to carve the turkey. It. Was. AWFUL.” Everyone laughed.

“There was a bunch of fighting from the resistance outside the apartment building Christmas day,” Wanda said when they calmed down. “We had to spend the whole day in the dark hiding in the closet.”

“Well that sucks. Worst that happened to me was when I woke up on Christmas with shingles,” Bucky shrugged.

“Ouch. Mine was when I was three- the tree fell over on me when I was opening presents. That was the last christmas my parents did the Santa thing, Jarvis did it after that,” Tony reminisced.

“Wow, your parents sucked. Mine was when I had to work as an undercover stripper on Christmas, and every single customer argued that they should be able to get their dances for free because it was Christmas,” Natasha said.

“Sleezy. My foster parents got into a huge fight on Christmas when I was eight and ended up setting the house on fire,” Clint drank.

“Vote time!” They voted and Wanda finished her drink.

“Now I get to pick! Worst vacation experience!” Darcy cried. “I got so sunburnt I actually glowed in the dark. It took one hour in July with no sunscreen.”

“Fun. I once got a concussion cliff diving on Spring break,” Rhodey revealed.

“I had time off during the war and the hotel had bed bugs,” Steve grimaced into his drink.

“Ick. One summer I went to Florida for a week and there was a tropical depression, it poured down rain the entire time,” Sam said.

“Bummer,” Wanda commiserated. “I was once mistaken for a prostitute while waiting for Clint to get money from an ATM and I got arrested. At least Clint had the cash to bail me out,” she shrugged before drinking.

“Nice. My dog got hit by a car on a trip to the beach when I was ten,” Bucky said with no warning.

“Well that’s heartbreaking,” Tony said. “My parents literally forgot me in Paris when I was five. They got all the way home and unpacked before they realized.”

“Oh my god are you serious?!” Peter looked horrified.

“Yeah, my parents sucked,” Tony said into his drink.

“Well at least mine’s kinda funny,” Natasha said. “I had a few weeks off in the Caribbean with Clint and drank so much I had to go to the hospital because I was dehydrated. I threw up on the nurse when she went to put in the IV.”

“You are one classy bitch, Natasha,” Darcy toasted.

“Agreed,” Clint toasted as well. “I got the mumps the first day we were there and had to spend the whole vacation in isolation.”

“Wow that’s a shitty vacation!” Sam laughed.

“Nice. My story didn’t actually take place during the fun part of the vacation. My aunt and uncle and I got super lost on a road trip and we ended up in Mexico without passports,” Peter sipped the blueberry martini Natasha made for him. “The border guards were nice about it though, looked at my Uncle Ben’s New York license and let us back into the US without much issue.”

“Kinda makes you worry, doesn’t it?” Steve pondered aloud.

After a vote Tony finished his scotch with a unanimous vote for his parents’ abandonment. “Platypus, you pick the theme now!” Tony cried.

“Alright, worst Valentine’s Day,” Rhodey said genially. “My girlfriends mom showed up instead of her to our dinner reservation. No excuse, nothing was wrong, she just sent her mom for no reason.”

“Interesting. When I was seventeen I was in bed with a gal and had an asthma attack. Bucky had to take her home while I went to the hospital,” Steve admitted as the others laughed.

“I remember that- Lisa Sartz, she was so sweet. She actually liked you, you know,” Bucky cackled.

“You are so damn lucky you got the serum,” Sam guffawed. “One year my girlfriend and I both got food poisoning at brunch and spent the rest of the day trading off in the bathroom. A lot of boundaries were crossed that day,” he grimaced.

“And we have a contender for worst Valentine’s Day!” Darcy brayed.

“Gross,” Wanda laughed in agreement. “Mine’s a lot more innocent. When I was five a boy at school cut off one of my pigtails on Valentines Day. I cried so much!” They all chuckled.

“Mine’s kinda similar,” said Bucky. “In 7th grade I gave a gal a valentines day card and she kicked my in the groin. It wasn’t like I asked her to be my girlfriend or anything!”

“You guys had wonderful childhoods, didn’t you?” Tony smiled beatifically. “I woke with a girl I didn’t know on Valentine’s day 1998 and she wouldn’t wake up- turns out she had alcohol poisoning and I had to take her to the hospital.”

“Was she ok?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, she was fine. I paid for her to go to rehab after that and she’s been sober ever since,” Tony waved off the concern.

“Good for you,” Natasha praised. “I was honeypotting a guy on Valentine’s Day one year and he legitimately gave me a straightjacket. Apparently he wanted me to wear it while we had sex.”

“Creeper,” Darcy leaned away from Natasha like she was afraid of catching cooties or something.

“Mine involves a gift too!” Clint grinned, “a girl gave me acne medication for Valentines Day when I was sixteen.” They all laughed raucously.

“Embarrassing,” Peter laughed. “I fell down two flights of stairs and spent the day in the ER with a broken arm and a concussion on Valentine’s Day when I was seven.”

“Ouch,” Darcy giggled. “I showed up to surprise my boyfriend for lunch for Valentine’s Day and found him having sex with another woman. You better believe I made one hell of a scene!”

They laughed once again. They voted and Sam won with his diarrhea-tale.

“And now I get to pick the topic!” Steve grinned. “Worst plane ride. The person sitting next to me recognized me as Captain America and I had to sign about 100 autographs and take even more selfies throughout the flight. It was exhausting.”

“That would SUCK,” Sam grimaced.

“Thank god I only fly by private jet,” Tony agreed.

“I once had a passenger start screaming that someone had a bomb an hour into the flight and had to be tranquilized with a tranq dart,” Sam said.

“Class act,” Darcy nodded with respect.

“I once got a really bad nosebleed and all the passengers around me freaked out,” Wanda shrugged. “Not a great story, but whatever.”

“Oh I can top that easy,” Bucky boasted. “When we landed the old lady sitting next to me wouldn’t wake up, turns out she died and was leaning on my shoulder dead for like two hours.”

“OMG THATS HORRIBLE!” Peter screeched.

“Did you just say OMG out loud unironically?” Tony asked.

“No, you did, shut up,” Peter blushed as they all laughed at him.

“Alright, well my worst plane ride was a nine hour flight with a broken heater. It was about thirty degrees the whole time,” Tony shivered at the memory.

“Aw, poor little rich boy,” Natasha mocked. “I once had to endure a flight where someone DESTROYED the bathroom on the plane fifteen minutes into the flight. The whole plane reeked for the whole three hour trip.”

“Nasty,” Clint’s lip curled in disgust. “If that had been the same flight as me that problem would have been fixed. A woman panicked and opened the emergency door mid-flight, giving us all a nice breeze.”

“Hm. Fun.” Peter deadpanned. “For me there was a middle school group on the plane and they were so loud and kept standing up and moving around so we couldn’t take off and the flight crew called Homeland Security.”

“Talk about unnecessary force,” Darcy snorted. “On a flight to Mexico once there was a lot of turbulence and the kid sitting next to me barfed all over me.”

“How long did you have to sit there covered in puke?” Tony looked repulsed by intrigued.

“Like an hour and a half,” Darcy grimaced.

“Yuck,” Clint looked a second away from gagging.

“On to something less disgusting!” Rhodey called. “Um...someone started vaping and caused the plane to make an emergency landing after thirty minutes in the air and I had to wait six hours for another flight.”

“Well that’s obnoxious,” Natasha rolled her eyes.

They voted and Steve won, downing his Asgardian mead.

“My choice now,” Sam announced. “How about...worst job experience. I had a boss who slapped my ass every time we passed each other. I was fifteen and she was a fify year old, 300 pound woman who pretended she couldn’t speak English when I called the cops to report sexual harassment.”

“My boss once told me that I had to give him a blow job if I wanted to keep my job,” Wanda said casually.

“Well that’s illegal,” Bucky snorted. “In 1935 I had a job at a malt shop and no one would show me how to work the milkshake machine, which was our most popular item.”

“Gotta love coworkers,” Tony chuckled. “I tutored other students at MIT and everyone was super mean and resentful because I was so much younger and smarter than them. I got beat up a lot, but Honeybear saved me!”

“I made you quit after less than two weeks,” Rhodey rolled his eyes. “I still don’t understand why you took that job.”

“I wanted to meet people!” Tony defended.

“And how’d that work out for you?” Rhodey gave him a pointed look.

“MOVING ON, Natasha, give us something good!” Tony diverted.

“I was working as a stripper for an undercover job and a guy wanted a private dance, but he actually raped me in the back room and I couldn’t fight him off or report him without blowing my cover,” Natasha admitted.

“Well now THAT is a shitty job,” Darcy said with wide eyes.

“Seriously, you need a new job,” Peter agreed.

“That’s what I thought when I had a job cleaning up roadkill,” Clint said, changing the subject.

“Gross,” Peter scrunched up his nose. “My worst job was when I worked in a deli and my coworker was a horrible bully. I think the worst thing he did was put a dead frog in my sandwich.”

“That’s horrible!” Steve cried.

“He got fired,” Peter shrugged. “And it went on his permanent work record, so...it all works out I guess.”

“It really doesn’t Pete,” Tony commiserated.

“I have a gross one too,” Darcy piped up. “I worked in an office and there was literally never any toilet paper. I had to bring my own roll everyday so I could have some when I had to go.”

“Well that’s irritating,” Wanda grimaced.

“My turn,” Rhodey said, a bit tipsy already. “I had a CO who HATED me and always gave me the worst assignments, like bathroom duty and overnight watch on the same day.”

“That’s not allowed?” Sam looked confused.

“Didn’t stop him,” Rhodey shrugged.

“Well mine is a bit violent,” Steve moved the game along. “A coworker at the library I worked at stabbed me with a knife she was using to cut a birthday cake. Pretty sure it was an accident.”

“Nice,” Darcy jutted her chin at Steve.

They voted and Natasha won hands down.

“I get to choose now!” Wanda looked excited. “Worst gift you ever got! Once I got a can of corn. Not joking.”

“I can beat that,” Bucky grinned. “My girlfriend drew a smile on a rock and gave it to me as a present for my fifteenth birthday.”

“She gave you a pet rock?” Darcy raised her eyebrows.

“I guess,” Bucky shrugged.

“Well I got a toddler size lion costume when I was in my twenties,” Tony laughed.

“I once got an instructional video on how to give yourself a breast exam,” Natasha plowed on.

“Nice,” Clint said. “My parents got me a kitten for my birthday when I was five. Turns out I’m deathly allergic to cats and my throat closed up.”

“Did they know beforehand?” Bucky asked.

“No, but it did run in the family so they probably should have guessed,” Clint shrugged.

“One year I hated literally every gift I opened Christmas morning,” Peter announced. “I felt bad because I knew my aunt and uncle spent a lot of money on it, so I wore a watch they gave me that I hated for a whole year just so they wouldn’t feel bad.”

“Peter, you are too pure for this world,” Tony smiled.

“Yeah, it’s kinda pissing me off,” Darcy frowned. “So! My boyfriend gave me a remote control car for Christmas when I was twenty-three. I had never expressed any interest in cars or remote control anything. It went to good will the next day.”

“Well at least you waited a day,” Steve praised.

“One year my grandpa gave me a mug full of peppermints for christmas and gave my sister a car,” Rhodey said. They all laughed at his misfortune.

“I’m sorry honeybear, that sucks!” Tony said through his tears of mirth.

“Well a few years ago my girlfriend gave me lingerie she wanted me to give to her for my birthday,” Steve blushed. They all laughed again.

“Nice,” Sam grinned. “My girlfriend gave me a watch she had stolen from my dad the day before for my last birthday.”

“Classy,” Darcy smiled. “I think we can all agree that Rhodey wins this one though!” They all agreed and Rhodey drained his rum and coke.

“My turn to pick a topic! Drum roll please!” Bucky looked annoyed when no one gave him a drum roll. “DRUNKEN INJURY!” He shouted. “You bitches better have good stories for this one! I’ll go first! I had a friend break an empty bottle over my head because I thought it would be funny. I got a concussion and eight stitches.”

“Nice going Tastee Freeze,” Tony mocked. “I tried to slide down a stair railing and fell over to the floor breaking my wrist in a 45 degree angle.”

“I was there for that- it was probably more than a 45 degree angle,” Rhodey yelled. “It was horrifying and dripping blood everywhere while Tony just laughed uncontrollably. It was so gross.”

“I did something kinda similar,” Natasha smiled. “I tried grinding a railing on roller skates and ended up falling and fracturing my femur when the railing hit my inner thigh. You guys should have seen the bruising- it was black and green and covered my entire thigh, it was sickening.”

“It really was,” Clint agreed. “All I did was dislocate my ankle using a rope swing.” He said with a swig of his jager bomb.

“I’m assuming it was on a vacation?” Peter inquired, to be met with a nod from Clint. “Well I was just straight up stupid. I put my hand through a glass window for no reason other than to see if I could and ended up needing sixteen stitches and actually tore a tendon in my hand.”

“Seriously?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah, there was so much blood,” Peter chuckled. “You should have seen my roommate’s face- it was hilarious!”

“Well I’m sure that wasn’t at all traumatizing,” Darcy said, shaking her hair out of her face. “I once got in a punch competition when I was fifteen. We literally just took turns punching each other, no argument or anything. My face was black and blue in the morning. Best part: we filmed it and posted it online and my mom found it. I was grounded for like six months.”

“NOICE,” Bucky grinned.

“You were a moron as a teenager,” Rhodey snickered. “On my twenty-first birthday I fell over drunk on the street and hit my back on a pole. I had a huge bruise all the way across my back for two weeks.”

“Bet that was fun,” Steve smiled. “I almost cut off my finger playing with a sword...alone.”

“Is that what that scar came from?!” Bucky screamed as Steve blushed. “I asked him so many times over the years and he NEVER told me!!! No matter what I did or how I asked!” They all rolled with laughter.

“Well at least you have a story behind your injury!” Sam laughed. “I have no idea what happened, but I woke up with a bite on my arm that later got infected and hurt SO BAD.”

“Ever figure out who bit you?” Tony laughed.

“Nope, still have no clue,” Sam said.

“I can’t remember mine either. I bruised my cervix having drunk sex, hurt like a bitch and I couldn’t even remember the sex or who it was with,” Wanda chuckled.

“That was like a month ago,” Natasha smirked.

“I can look up the security footage for you later if you want,” Tony offered with a grin.

“Much obliged,” Wanda thanked him with a nod.

“So, I think Darcy’s was the stupidest, and the most documented,” Tony motioned to Darcy. They all agreed as she drank her Long Island Iced Tea.

“Ok, this should be the last round, but it better be the best people!” Tony announced. “Worst Halloween! Me first: I was a stormtrooper and threw up in my helmet, then forgot and put it on again.”

“Well that would make me barf again if that happened to me,” Darcy gagged.

“Well I really had to pee one Halloween and I couldn’t find the bathroom, but when I finally did a guy dressed as a zombie jumped out and scared me and I peed my pants five feet from a toilet,” Natasha quickly distracted Darcy.

“That sucks,” Peter grimaced.

“I can beat that,” Clint boasted. “I went to a Halloween party in a graveyard dressed as a mummy and fell in a freshly dug grave. No one would help me out because they kept thinking I was back from the dead,” they all laughed uproariously.

“Well mine is kinda awkward,” Peter blushed. “I went as the Hulk for Halloween and dyed myself green with food coloring. The next day I was still kinda green, and it was school picture day.”

“Just be glad Bruce is in India right now,” Tony guffawed. “He would try to lecture you about Hulk not being an appropriate Halloween costume and then this would turn into a boost-Bruce’s-self-esteem session!”

“Do you still have any of those school pictures?!” Natasha asked eagerly.

“...yes,” Peter blushed darker.

“Oh I am so getting those blown up and hanging them all over the place!” Tony laughed.

“Ok, my turn. One year a guy gave me a huge bag of sauerkraut instead of candy,” Darcy said. “The bag broke and ruined all my candy and I cried for like an hour.”

“I’ve got the adult equivalent of that kind of shitty Halloween,” Rhodey commented. “I went to a halloween party dressed as Where’s Waldo and everyone pretended they ‘couldn’t find me’ so I had to spend the whole party alone.” He sent a glare over at Tony.

“Hey don’t look at me, it wasn’t my idea!” Tony held his hands up to show his innocence. “I was smashed when I GOT to that party!”

“Wow, you guys had some bad Halloweens,” Steve chuckled. “One year I painted myself as a skeleton and scared the crap out of just about everyone.”

“I HATED THAT STUPID COSTUME!!!!” Bucky screamed.

“I was pretty thin that year,” Steve grimaced.

“What is ‘pretty thin’ to you?” Clint asked. “Because I’m picturing something like a famine victim.”

“You’re pretty accurate in that picture,” Bucky said, glaring at Steve.

“O-k, why don’t I go before a fight breaks out,” Sam intervened. “One year I saw a guy dressed as a scarecrow sitting on his porch, but I thought it was a dummy. When he moved toward me I panicked and punch him in the crotch.”

“That poor man!” Wanda cried, grinning. “One year I went trick-or-treating and the lady next door gave me and Pietro cigarettes instead of candy. Individual cigarettes, I mean, not packs.”

“Classy neighbor,” Clint snickered.

“Ok, I got a winner,” Bucky waved his hand drunkenly. “I went to a Halloween party were nothing but creepy carnival music was played the whole night.”

“That was a super creepy party,” Steve commented, remembering.

“Ok, everyone vote! I vote for Clint’s grave-falling thing!” Darcy swayed where she sat. Clint was quickly elected the winner and chugged his drink, falling backward as he passed out.

They all spent the night on the common room floor that night, too unstable to get up and go to their rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> *I woke up on my 22nd birthday with severe pneumonia and had to be rushed to the hospital where I passed out getting a chest x-ray. My dad barely caught me in time to stop me from hitting my head on the table - true story, actually happened to me!
> 
> *I woke up on Christmas with shingles when I was 24- for real!
> 
> *I got so sunburnt I actually glowed in the dark in one hour in July with no sunscreen- real story from my life!
> 
> *There was a middle school group on the plane and they were so loud and kept standing up and moving around so we couldn’t take off and the flight crew called Homeland Security- I was part of the middle school group, but I was well behaved and just read my book thank you very much!


End file.
